Gamma
Gamma (ガンマ, Ganma) is one of the main antagonists and captain of Protocol Omega 3.0 in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Appearance Gamma has cream-colored spiky hair. He has pale white skin and blue eyes. He wears the Protocol Omega 3.0 uniform and a teal captain's band. Under Zanark Avalonic's control, his skin becomes tanned and his eyes turn scarlet red. Also, his hair becomes blue and his captain's band becomes pink. Plot (Chrono Stone) Sengoku Era He first appeared in Episode 17, after Protocol Omega 2.0 lost against Raimon. After a small talk with Beta, he and the members of Protocol Omega 2.0 went back to El Dorado's command center. France Era with Zanark.]] In the Episode 18, he sent Dorimu, Gaura, Zanou and Neira to Eternal Prison, replacing them with Galling, Rujiku, Dhanna and Bahamusu. Afterwards, he appeared in Inazuma Town and brainwashed some teenagers using his Sphere Device. Later, he and Protocol Omega 3.0 arrived at Jeanne d'Arc's era, but someone attacked Gamma using his own Sphere Device. The person is later revealed to be Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who escaped from the Eternal Prison. Gamma and his team tried to stop him, but a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat them. After that, Zanark launched a blue ray from his mouth, Mixi Maxing his energy with Protocol Omega 3.0 and putting them under his control. In the Episode 19, he trained in the forest with the rest of the team and Zanark. In the Episode 20, Gamma and Protocol Omega 3.0 play against Raimon. He easily passed through Tsurugi and Shindou's steal attempt, used his keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, and easily scored a goal, breaking through the adverse defense. In the Episode 21, he quickly steals the ball from Tsurugi and tried to dribble past him. As he advanced through the field, he says that this was the result from receiving Zanark's energy. He later passed the ball to Kuosu, starting a sequence of passes that ended with Orca. At the end of the match, he, along with his teammates, are sent to an unknown place by Zanark. Game appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Gamma, you first need to have already beaten The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Dhanna *'Player': Rujiku *'Photo': Oasis of the Future City *'Records': Complete Special Training After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl.99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Technique': 154 *'Block': 83 *'Speed': 142 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 79 *'Lucky': 90 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 13' *'SH Shoot Command 24' *'OF All Delete' *'SK Technique Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 13' *'SH Omega Attack' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' **'SH Ogre Blade' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' Trivia *Gamma is the third letter of the Greek alphabet. *Gamma, in physics, is actually a type of electromagnetic wave, while the other two rays are Alpha and Beta. *He has the habit of saying "Smart". Navigation Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado Category:El Dorado Team 2